Due to rapid development of science and technologies, various network apparatuses (e.g., desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, and smartphones) have become very popular. In addition, various message transmission applications (e.g., Short Message (SMS) software and instant communication software) that can be executed in network apparatuses are widely used.
Currently, a number of message transmission applications have been available on the market. These message transmission applications allow a user to exchange messages with other users via a message transmission interface (e.g., all users participating in the message exchange can input texts within a dialogue window) so that instant or non-instant message exchange can be accomplished. During the message exchange, sometimes the user needs to query other information (e.g., the weather, the traffic conditions, news, etc.) and transmit the query result to other users. When such a need arises, the user has to switch from the message transmission application to another application for querying and then return back to the message transmission application to share the query result. In other words, the user cannot query the information and share the query result when he/she is still using the message transmission application, which is inconvenient to the user.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a message transmission mechanism that allows the user to conveniently and quickly query the information when exchanging messages with other users.